The King's Heart Melts
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Evil Charming Week Day 5: Role Reversal. King David's heart is dark, and only one person has the ability to melt it.


A young David Nolan, whom they called the Evil King, had a problem. It wasn't that his subjects feared but did not love him. A king should rather be feared than loved, anyway. He lived by this motto. No, his problem was far more personal, and it occupied his time more than any other endeavor.

At night, David rolled onto his back and shut his eyes. He was tired of fucking himself, but he couldn't stop. His thoughts were boring, but enough. The release was all he needed, but the need was constant. Sometimes, even mid-day, he found himself so desperate for relief that he dismissed himself from meetings with his council (whose advice he usually ignored anyway), unable to resist the urge to cave in to his desires.

Not wanting to ruin his robes, he often found himself kneeling in the bathroom, holding a towel with one hand and himself with the other. Other times, once he'd put away his horse after his daily ride, he would check the stables for any servants, then hide himself away in the empty stall in the back. He had to be quick, and the fear of being caught hurried him along. He didn't even bother to remove his pants. Instead, he pulled his length out just enough to grip firmly and proceeded with his ritual.

One day, things became particularly difficult, when he was introduced to his new stable hand. She was stunning. And young. He felt his muscles twitch as soon as he saw her.

"Regina Mills, your majesty," she introduced herself.

She was shaking with fear, and the king couldn't tell if he wanted to calm her or to laugh with pleasure as he reveled in the effect he clearly had on her.

"Are you frightened of me, Regina?" he asked, voice low and smooth.

She could tell this was a trap – no matter what she said, it could backfire – so she settled on the truth.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good," the king told her. "Then you will respect me."

"Yes, your majesty."

He dismissed himself without another word, making his way back up to the castle and disappearing into his bedchambers for the second time that day to relieve himself of a new-found burning. When he came, it was harder than usual, as he pictured the pretty girl, bent over a bale of hay as he fucked her from behind.

His infatuation with her only grew as he encountered her every day before and after his ride. He was surprised to find that she tended to the horses well, and that they seemed to be calmed by her presence. He wished _he_ could feel calm, but as soon as he saw her, his length ached with desire. Her rosy lips. The slant of her jaw. The flash in her eyes. It was all too much. But what pushed him over the edge the most was the sweetness in her voice, like the coo of a dove.

"Yes, your majesty," she'd say as he taunted her and criticized her flawless care of his animals.

Soon, though, teasing her was not enough. He needed more, and his curiosity got the better of him as he approached her from behind.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

She jumped, startled by the sound of his voice, earning a smile and a laugh from the king.

"Don't be frightened, Regina. It's only me."

She nodded her head but was frightened anyway. She knew what he could do to her for one wrong move.

"I, um…" she stuttered, thankfully shaking off the shock and surprise in time to answer him. "I'm from the village just south of here."

"Ah, I see," he told her. "A quaint little place, full of calloused old hags and despicable creatures who call themselves men. The spineless weasels who attempted an uprising two years ago." When she looked slightly horrified, but he could tell she understood, he surprised her by saying, "But you're not like them, Regina. You have something they do not."

"And… And what is that, your majesty?" the girl dared to ask.

He smirked and stepped towards her.

"You have both grace and poise, befitting of a princess."

The redness in her face made him triumphant, and he basked in the results of his efforts.

Still, he wasn't just speaking to flirt or to taunt her, so he sat down casually on a bale of hay and added, "You're also quite beautiful. You should tell me about yourself."

"Oh, I… Thank you, your majesty, but I… I wouldn't know what to say. I'm a stable girl. I love animals, and my work is my life. It's all I know."

"You're quite good with the horses, I've noticed."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"They like you." He nodded toward the horse closest to them, a large, black draft horse that towered above her and added, "Especially my horse."

"He's quite charming," Regina told him, unintentionally letting her guard down just enough for a smile to curl her lips.

It captivated him, and he couldn't look away, so he stayed seated and asked her, "Is there anything you love, more than animals?"

"My family, your majesty. I love my family."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No, your majesty. It's only me and my mother and father."

"And are they like the rest of your village?"

"I…" the girl said slowly, then trailed off, unsure of how to answer his question.

"That's alright, dear. You don't have to answer that. All I know – all I need to know – is that you are an exception to the rule."

"Your majesty, I…"

"Tell me more about you."

"But I-"

"Come," the king said firmly, grabbing her small hand with his large on and tugging her towards him until she was seated at his side. "Speak to me."

Reluctantly at first, she began to tell him of her past in the village, of the death of her grandparents in the uprising that had taken place two years ago. Sorrow lingered in her eyes, but she found herself unable to find the hate she had once felt towards him. The softness of his cool blue eyes calmed her heart and put her at ease, even though he should have terrified her more than anyone else she'd ever known.

"You didn't deserve the loss of your family," he finally told her, when her long, heartfelt story had ended. "But they did deserve to die for their treason."

The girl bit her lip and looked away, but he caught her chin and lifted it until her eyes met his again. His gaze froze her until she was still, his shockingly gentle smile kept her that way, and the lingering touch on her jaw sent shivers down her spine. His hands were softer than she expected, but she imagined that this was because he'd never had to do manual labor like the men in her village. No, those tasks were saved for his servants. She reminded herself that she was included in that category and finally broke the gaze, looking sullen. How could a man so evil have a touch so tender?

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her jawline.

"I just don't understand how you can be so kind to me. I am but a servant, your majesty, and I do not deserve your compassion."

"Oh, but you do, gentle maiden. You do."

As she looked sadly into his piercing blue eyes, he smiled back at her and let his hand slip down until it was curled behind her neck. When she stayed frozen in place, he pulled her forward carefully until their lips touched. The shock of the heat from his kiss electrified the girl's entire body, and she gasped from the sensation. Still, he didn't break the kiss. Instead, he deepened it, but without force. His touch was careful and slow, and it continued to shock his companion.

When he finally pulled away, she blurted, "Your majesty, I-"

"Shh," he hushed her softly, kissing the shell of her ear. When she was silent, he whispered, "Speak of this to no one, Regina."

"Y-Yes, your highness."

With a sly, confident smile, the king stood and left the stables, leaving the girl alone, still sitting on the bale of hay.

Though their interaction had been sweet and gentle, his desire burned hotter than ever, and though she was clearly frightened of him, she couldn't help but trust him as she fell deeply into his eyes. When he kissed her, her own desire flickered. How could he be so cruel and yet so kind?

The king said nothing of their encounter over the next few days, so the stable girl kept her thoughts (and her questions) to herself. Though tempted to beg him to explain his actions, she knew that a king – especially one with a dark reputation such as his – should not be questioned. But their conversations continued to be light, and the king took pleasure in hearing about her carefree childhood. It was only when the uprising had happened almost exactly two years ago, just after she'd turned sixteen, that she lost the happiness in her life. Still, she knew she was lucky to have both of her parents. Many had lost theirs in the uprising. Her parents did their best to take care of her and heal the heartbreak of losing her grandparents, but they also had their own wounds to tend to. Their family was broken.

But with the king, she couldn't help but feel light-headed and full of life. Though their conversations were sometimes about the dark times she'd experienced, they were mostly about the joys of her childhood, and she came to love his caring words and playful questions. It became nearly impossible to see cruelty in him or to imagine him hurting another person, let alone her beloved grandparents. He seemed to be someone else around her, though as soon as he left her, he practically treated the rest of his servants like dogs. Even when she heard tales of this from the others around her, she had trouble believing them, even though she knew they were true. To her, he was King David, full of chivalry and valor. He treated her with respect, and that was something she had only even received from her parents. Even they dismissed her as a silly girl with dreams of a better life, though they certainly did love her dearly.

With David, though, she was whole. The only thing missing was _his_ past and _his_ childhood.

"Your highness?" she finally asked him one day, as they sat quietly outside the stables, enjoying the mid-day sunlight.

"Yes, love?"

 _Love?_ she was thinking. _He's calling me 'love.' Surely, he's only-_

"Would you tell me about yourself?" When he remained silent and refused to meet her gaze, she quickly blurted, "Please, forgive me. I should not have dared to ask you that."

"No, Regina," the young man sighed, reaching over to take her hand in his. "You may ask me whatever you'd like, but I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm not so interesting. Other than my impeccable record in battle, there's not much to say about me. My accomplishments include death and destruction."

"Well, what was your childhood like?" she asked shyly. "Was it… Do you remember it fondly?"

He nodded his head slowly, telling her, "My parents were good people. I don't know how I turned out the way I am now. I had a happy childhood. I suppose when they died, everything changed."

The girl's eyes widened. She'd never heard him speak of his parents or their death before, but now that he had brought it up, it made perfect sense to her. His wickedness, his anger… She'd felt it too, after the breaking of her family. She'd felt the intense rage and hatred. Unlike the king, she had never acted on those feelings, but she understood where they came from.

As she looked down at their hands, joined in a gentle embrace, her cheeks began to redden.

"Does my maiden fair blush?" he asked her playfully, brushing his knuckle over her cheek, which was warm to the touch.

"Y-Yes, your majesty," the girl confessed.

"And why is that?"

"Your touch. It's…"

"Yes?"

"Warm."

"As are you."

They parted without more stories of his childhood, given that the sun was going down and it was nearly nightfall. He returned to his bedchamber, and she returned to her village. That night, instead of relieving himself of the tension that filled him and knotted his stomach, David fell asleep picturing her dark eyes and gentle smile. Regina fell asleep imagining his lips on hers.

A few days later, after many more talks – these times, about David's childhood – the king approached the stables to find the girl sitting on the bale of hay with her hands covering her face as she sobbed.

He approached her quickly but quietly and put his large hand on her slender shoulder, asking, "What troubles you, fair maiden? I hate to see such a beautiful girl cry." When she made no move to respond, he knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face, saying, "Darling, what is it?"

"My mum's sick," she finally sobbed, falling into his arms. "She's dying, and the doctors, they say there's nothing they can do."

"Oh, sweetheart," he sighed. "I am so sorry."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, she knew it was true as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, his muscles flexing as he pressed her against his chest.

"It's going to be alright, darling," the king whispered, after he'd let her cry on his shoulder for a while. "We'll get your mother the best doctor in the kingdom. We'll make her well."

But this did not come to pass. Though the man was the king's personal doctor, and undoubtedly the best in the land, there was nothing to be done for the woman's illness, and she passed, leaving Regina and her father devastated and broken once again.

The day after the funeral, the king was surprised to find the girl in the stables, brushing his horse with care.

"Regina… What are you doing here?"

"I'm… I'm working, your highness," she told him, clearly confused by the question.

"Today, of all days? You should be with your father. You should be taking time to grieve. You don't have to be here. I understand that you need to-"

"I want to be here," the girl told him, the words fumbling out of her mouth. "I want to be with you."

His eyes widened at this. _She wants to be with me?_ When he took a step forward, she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, so he embraced her with strong arms as her head fell to his chest.

Eventually, her grief faded, at least into the back of her mind, as the young man continued to make her blush, smile, and laugh. His own shyness shocked him, but the king, having become sensitive to her heart and its aching, dared not kiss her again, though the longing remained each time he saw her.

Just over a month later, he finally gave in to his desires once again. Early in the morning, just after sunrise, he went down to the stables to see the horses. He could almost smell the young stable girl there beside him as his thoughts found their way to her, and it quickly became to much for him to bear, so he groaned in frustration at his tightening trousers and stormed into the empty stall, where he pulled his pants down just enough to free himself and grope his length. His head fell back against the wood planks behind him as he groaned in pleasure, finally nearing release for the first time since before their only kiss.

Just as he was about to finish, he heard a soft gasp, and his eyes snapped open to find the young woman before him, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Your majesty, I… I…" she stammered, quickly averting her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

His first impulse was to jerk his pants up and to cover himself in shame. Normally, he would have just been uncomfortable in the situation, not ashamed, but given that that it was the graceful beauty that had caught him, he was somewhat horrified and frozen in shock. When she began to turn away from him, hands moving to cover her eyes, he snapped out of his fear and felt a wave of something else.

"Look at me," he ordered her.

Alarmed but unwilling to disobey him, Regina turned around and slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes. He was gripping the base of his length, looking confident and casual as she watched the flame of desire burn in his eyes. It was something she had yet to have seen, and it scared her, but it aroused her as well. Not to mention, the sight of him was glorious. His shaft, now only half-hard as he subtly recovered from his embarrassment, was long and thick, and the young brunette suddenly found herself growing wet from the display. Her own desire, which greatly surprised her, pooled between her legs as she watched him begin to lazily stoke his member.

He was still nervous, though hiding it impeccably well, so he had trouble getting fully hard again. His grip tightened without increasing its pace, and his stable girl stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Your majesty-" she started, but was quickly cut off by the sound of his voice, which was surprisingly firm.

"Come here."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she processed his words, and she hesitated before taking only one step forward, into the stall.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked, his voice smooth and low.

Not knowing how to respond, the girl simply sputtered, "I… I…"

"Well? Do you?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty."

"And tell your king what you see that pleases you."

"You, your majesty."

"What about me?"

Turning as red as any woman could, Regina opened her mouth to speak, then closed it as her hands began to shake.

"Come here." She obeyed this time, stepping close to him until he spread his legs wider and let go of his length, bracing himself with his hands on either side of his body as he leaned back, putting his most intimate parts on display for her and saying, "Step closer." Again, she obeyed, until her shoes touched the base of the bale of hay and she was standing between his legs and ordering her, "Touch me, if you want to."

The king's voice was soft, but the command was firm, and she dared not deny him, though she was terrified. She _did_ want to. His cock twitched as she reached out a hand and pressed it to his bare chest, sliding it down between his pectoral muscles. When she began to pull her hand away, he put his own on top of her and pressed it to his skin again, then guided it down until it rested just above his length. He held it there for a moment before letting go, allowing the girl's hand to fall back to her side.

Instead of delivering the wish as a command, King David said the words as a gentle suggestion: "Take off your clothes."

She shook while submitting to him, but stepped out of her dress and let it pool on the floor, leaving her breasts exposed. Though it was warm outside, the breeze formed goose bumps on her skin and left her nipples hard for him.

"Those too," he told her, nodding towards her panties. When she looked reluctant and he saw the fear in her eyes, the king commented, "You're a virgin."

"Y-Yes, your majesty," the girl confessed.

"You've never been had by a man?"

"No, your majesty."

"Have you ever given a man pleasure?"

"No, your majesty."

"Then today, you will learn how."

Still looking frightened, but knowing that she must obey (and that her body wanted her too as well), she slid her hands down her sides slowly, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties and sliding them slowly down past her thighs until they dropped to the ground. He could see her arousal glistening on her thighs.

"My, my, Regina," he cooed with a smile, his cock twitching. "Your nipples _and_ your cunt are ready for me."

She blushed brighter, if that was even possible, and he relished the reaction she was giving. Then, he noticed her staring as his cock hardened further.

"You've never seen a man this way before, have you?"

"N-No, your majesty."

The words choked in her throat, and she nearly coughed from the effort of getting them out. Her heard the cracking in her voice and smiled. She wanted him, as badly as he wanted her, and it took all the king's strength not to throw her to the ground and take her in that very moment, rough and hard, pounding himself into her until he bruised her very insides and made her scream. The thought was delicious, and it hardened him even more. He loved the way she stared at his cock as it raised itself for her. She was in awe of him, and as she saw the glistening of pre-cum on the head of his shaft, she felt a new wave of fluid pooling between her thighs.

The king reached out slowly, cooing a very soft, "I'm going to touch you now," as he slid two fingers over her slit, from the front to the back, and then forward again, earning a gasp from his stable girl as her body was shocked by the sensation of his warm fingers. When he removed them, they were slick with her fluid.

"I think you really are ready for me, darling," David told her. When the Regina made no response, he asked, "Are you?"

She hesitated, looking embarrassed by her own obvious, undeniable longing for him, and answered, "Yes, your majesty."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Yes?"

"Yes, please… Please, your majesty."

Her voice was almost in a whimper as heat coiled in her abdomen. The man simply smiled and began to touch himself again with long, languid strokes.

"Perhaps I should make you wait. Perhaps, I should make you watch me come. Would you like that? Would you like to watch me come, Regina?"

 _I want you inside me,_ she was thinking, but she couldn't tell him that. She was too ashamed, too startled by her body's strange response to him. The feeling was unknown to her. It wasn't as if his body hadn't aroused her before. His tender embraces were always bordering on erotic, the way he rubbed his hands over her back. But seeing him like this and losing control of every physical response… that was something else entirely.

"Regina?"

"Yes, your majesty!" she cried, realizing that she hadn't responded.

"Yes what?"

"I… I'd like to watch you come."

He stoked his length again, slowly, then rubbed his thumb over the head, wiping the pre-cum away. It glistened on his thumb as he looked down at it with a lazy smile.

"I won't be so cruel. Not to you. Not to my fair, graceful maiden."

Her knees went weak, and she stumbled, but he caught her hands and held her upright, laughing lightly at the way she'd lost control.

"Perhaps you should sit down," the king offered.

She looked around, confused as she realized there was no room beside him, and no other bale of hay to rest on.

"Sit," he ordered her, running his hands over his toned, muscular thighs.

Legs shaking and weak, she held onto his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his lap. His shaft pressed against the bareness of her belly, and she could feel the drops of fluid dripping from him as the tip of his cock rubbed against her skin.

"Your majesty!" she gasped, as he pulled her hips forward until his length was rubbing against her clit.

"Do you touch yourself here?" David asked, rocking her away and using his thumb to brush the small nub.

"N-No, your majesty."

Her breathing was already coming in short little gasps.

"Never?"

"N-Never, your majesty."

"It feels good, doesn't it? When I touch you here?"

She nodded, unable to speak as he brushed his thumb against her again, rubbing in circles.

"I'm glad," he cooed. "I want to make you feel good. Do you want me to feel good too?"

When he finally stopped, she managed to reply, "Of course, your majesty."

He lifted his hips as he rolled her forward, rocking their bodies together as the base of him pressed against where his fingers had been. Soon, she was rocking against him of her own accord, letting out soft little whines with each movement that drove her king wild. Though he could have come from one more whimper, he held himself back and forced the moment to last, stopping when her noises grew louder.

"I want you to stand up," he told her, his voice cracking from arousal, even though he was trying to stay calm and in control. When she did so, nearly collapsing as her wobbling legs almost gave out from under her, the king said, "Sit back down."

But when she tried to resume the previous position, he pulled her hips against him and lowered her down slowly until the head of his cock was inside her. She cried out from the heat as he stretched her and lowered her onto his length, her sex aching for more. The girl cried out again as his enormous member pushed into her and whimpered as soon as she heard the deep, growling groan the man let out as he filled her.

"You're so big," she whined, setting him on fire with longing for release. "I'm so full."

He loved knowing what he was doing to her, and that it felt so good she couldn't stop herself from speaking her thoughts.

"Lift," he grunted, pulling up on her hips. She obeyed, and he gasped a heavy, "Yes." He moved her again, this time lifting his hips to meet her each time she lowered herself onto him, repeating, "Yes, Regina. Keep going."

She was only able to do this a few more times before he stilled her with his hands, holding her firmly on his lap. Before she could question him, he began to stand, pulling her off of his length. He slipped out with a "POP" that told the king she was soaked for him, and she whined in protest at the new emptiness inside her. Immediately, upon hearing the noise, he lifted her into his arms until her legs wrapped around his waist, gripping him tightly as though she was riding a horse.

"Good girl," he cooed, kneeling on the ground and laying her down gently.

He cupped her head as he lowered it and left his hand there, then used the other to grope one of her breasts. When he twisted her nipple, she cried out in surprise.

"I'm going to put myself inside you again," David told her, then used his hand to line himself up at her entrance. As he pushed in with a grunt, he said, "You're still dripping for me. You want this."

"Yes, your majesty," she moaned. " _Please_."

As he slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip of himself inside her, she groaned softly, protesting the lack of pressure on her core. Inch by inch, he pressed himself inside her again, until she was gasping for breath. Buried deeply, deeper than he'd been before, the king moaned loudly in pleasure and dropped his head until their foreheads were touching and he could feel the sweat on her brow. Out of pure instinct, when he repeated the action, she met him with a lift of her hips. He set the pace and the rhythm, and she rode it out like waves. He was surprised at her skill and natural ability to react to him, and her ability to take all of his huge length into her core.

"Ahh," he gasped, after a few more slow, aching movements. "You're so tight."

As he continued to fuck her, her walls began to clench, and her muscles tightened, heightening the sensation for both of them.

"Oh, God," she groaned. "Your majesty, please."

Finally, his voice calm and smooth, he kissed her cheek, grunted after one more thrust, and whispered, "Call me David. Say my name."

With a gasp as he pulled out and pushed in one more time, she cried out his name.

"David!"

"That's it, Regina," he cooed lovingly. "That's it, my girl."

With tender, gentle movements, he kept going, until her body began to shake beneath him, urging him to hold her closer.

"I've got you," David whispered. "I've got you."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she moaned, "Oh, _God,_ David. God. God. YES. _Please._ Oh, God… I'm gonna… I'm…"

He was about to come too, so he groaned and stopped his thrusts, if only to catch his breath. When she whimpered in protest once again, saying his name and uttering a few more desperate pleas, he covered her mouth with his, sucking her tongue between his lips as he began to rock his hips again. He refused to come first. He would let her finish.

"Come for me, Regina." he pleaded. "It's okay. Come for me."

"Ahh, _God_ , David! Please!"

He forced himself to hold back as he kept himself buried inside her, feeling the waves of her orgasm rock her body as she thrust up against him and rolled her hips over and over in time with his tender thrusts. The king was not surprised to find her crying out his name, over and over, between loud, desperate moans for more as she came, but he was surprised when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks and heard new words escape her lips.

"I love you, David," she whimpered. "I love you."

He gasped, feeling himself tighten in every place possible as his body shuddered. _No, no, no,_ he begged himself. _Don't come yet. Don't-_

But it was too much, and he had to pull out, jerking himself once as he shot his seed onto her breasts and stomach with a deep, loud grunt.

"Uuugh," the man groaned, dropping his forehead until it was pressed against her once again, his softening erection rubbing against her inner thigh. "Regina…"

As he let her words and her tears soak in, he began to feel an ache again, but not between his legs.

It burned in his chest, until all his kingly inhibitions melted away, and he finally replied, "I love you too."


End file.
